Armistice
by Axle007
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, the world of Remnant descended into 4 years of war. Now that conflict looks to finally be at an end. However, forces look to undo these efforts. The former members of team RWBY are forced to meet these rising threats but can they reunite or will they remain divided?
1. 1 Peace, Partners, Problems:

After the Battle of Beacon, Cinder Fall and her group disappeared from Vale almost without a trace. Ruby took longer to wake up than both Qrow and Taiyang expected and days turned into months. Unable to wait any longer and risking the trail going cold, the remainder of team JNPR set off for Mistral, they weren't heard from again for a while. Yang refused to even look at the prosthetic sent to her by Ironwood, remaining trapped in a prison of self-pity, Blake ran across Remnant hiding from her past, and Weiss was taken back to Atlas, unbeknownst to Ruby her team had fallen apart.

In reaction to the Fall of Beacon, Atlas closed it borders and enacted a Dust embargo, restricting supplies throughout Remnant. Responding to the increasingly dire situation the council of Vale invaded the territories of Vacuo, replacing their weak and ineffectual government with a loyalist regime which helped to secure the vast Dust deposits for Vale to use against the Grimm throughout their kingdom. Atlas, fearing being left isolated with the declaration that Menagerie would remain neutral invaded Mistral using their military base near Argus as a beachhead. Mistral, torn between two fronts, defending against the Grimm and Atlas, requested support from Vale, soon after forces from the Menagerie government helped prevent a terrorist attack at Haven Academy led by the White Fang, drawing them closer towards the Vale/Mistral Alliance.

Within a few months after the Fall of Beacon the second Great War for Remnant had begun.

That was 4 years ago.

Now after years of fighting, Mistral remains divided, occupied in the North by Atlas and a Mistrali/Valesian force in the South. Vacuo is the source of an increasing resistance and demand for the return of self-rule free from Vale while Menagerie seeks to recover and is renewed in advancing the rights of Faunus.

A truce led to an armistice, which now leads promisingly towards a treaty bringing an end to the Second Great War, with the exception of a determined and small group who's aims are the return to conflict the rest of Remnant breathes a sigh of relief as tensions seem to be cooling.

Now on the weeks running up to the official signing of the Treaty of Beacon, an Atlas weapon was stolen, taken from a R&D site of the Schnee Dust Company and is now believed to be somewhere in Vacuo.

Dispatched by the Council of Vale, Sergeant Ruby Rose of the Valesian Special Forces is entrusted with the successful return of the weapon and capture of those responsible. However, fate it seems had decided this won't be just another assignment.

… A train on the Vale-Vacuo direct line.

Ruby lent back in her seat, her feet pressed against the back of the seat in front of her, she kept her cape over her head, covering her eyes from the sun that shun brightly through the window as if to mock her of her current predicament. She rubbed her eyes and pinched the top off her nose as the momentum of the train and after effect of what she drank last night continued to pound her head. Thankfully, save for a few other passengers her carriage we empty, ensuring silence reigned supreme, helping in part to reduce the aching and throbbing in her head.

The universe seemed to take pity on the girl, just as she banged her head on the back of her seat in frustration the train sped into a tunnel signalling that she was almost at her destination, Ruby basked in the reprieve this had granted her of the sun, leading to a small smile and quiet sigh of relief to escape from her.

Soon after even as the train remained in the tunnel it began to slow, soon she would be at Vacuo Central Station. As the train continued to slow Ruby stood up grabbing her bag that sat on the seat next to her and rested it on her back, she checked her holster on her hip as she walked towards the front of the carriage, grabbing on the railing next to the door she waited for the train to finish its arrival.

Making her way off the platform Ruby pulled some heavy sunglasses from her bag, placing them over her eyes the pain of the sun through the windows was lessened. Ruby made her way out front of the station and hailed a taxi, taking her to the former Shade Academy, or as it was now known, Nikos Academy.

After a short drive Ruby paid the driver his Lien and stood in front of the Academy, looking up at the headmasters office and smiled slightly. In there she'd meet her boss and receive her new orders, just as quickly as is appeared her smile disappeared as she remembered a conversation with them the day before.

"Ruby, this mission is of vital importance. Furthermore, in the interests of cooperation it was suggested that Atlas send a specialist who will assist in the recovery and ensure its safety during its return. So, you're going to have a partner." Ruby responded with an annoyed groan.

Academy elevator…

The moment Ruby stepped foot into the confined space her heart rate increased, and she had to force herself to take shallow breaths, during the war she began to hate such small places especially elevators or ships caused her distress., unknowingly to herself her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white as she internalized her discomfort.

A bell rang out signalling that Ruby had reached her floor, as the doors opened, she took a deep breath to steady herself before walking out of the elevator. Ruby walked through a small empty waiting room walking towards a set of heavy wooden doors, slowly she lent her palm on the centre of the two doors giving them a firm nudge and pushing them apart.

In front of Ruby was a grand wooden desk covered in neat piles of documents and sat reading through a report was none other than Glynda Goodwitch, wearing the same uniform since the first day she had met Ruby except for the slight wearing down of the war. She continued to read the report in front of her as Ruby stood there aware that Glynda was choosing to ignore her.

Ruby looked down through her glasses at the frown on Glynda's as her eyes flicked through the words on the paper, Glynda paused for a moment and shook her head slightly in disappointment.

"Another party last night Ruby?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance.

Ruby shrugged as she removed her glasses and placed them into her pocket.

"Well how else was I supposed to celebrate having some Atlesian forced upon who's gonna question everything I do?"

Glynda laughed as she placed down the report and looked up at Ruby properly since she walked in. Scanning the smaller girl Glynda was saddened as she unwillingly compared the Ruby who stood in front of her to the Ruby, she first met in that interrogation room all those years ago. The war had taken it's toll on Ruby as evidenced by the tiredness of her eyes, the small marks on her hands and wrists from fighting and how she continuously shifted her weight between either foot as Ruby overcompensated for the lack of Crescent Rose on her back.

Leaning back in her chair Glynda had a small smile on her face that unnerved Ruby since Glynda rarely smiled, Glynda however could guess how Ruby would react.

"Well you'll be happy to know that they had to fulfil some specific requirements."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at Glynda.

"Firstly, they had to be an expert in Dust but seeing as they're from Atlas that's nothing special."

Ruby rolled her eyes as Glynda continued.

"Second, you two had to have worked together previously."

Ruby frowned at that, there were only a handful of Atlas specialists she would describe as working with but even then, that was only during temporary truces on the battlefield to help clear out Grimm that threatened both sides.

"Finally, their previous attendance had to include Beacon."

Ruby's eyes went wide at that, her hands shook as she processed the implication.

"You've got to be kidding me."

… A few minutes before outside the Academy.

Weiss pulled herself from the taxi cab she had taken from her hotel, handing the driver some Lien she pulled herself and in her right hand she held an abnormally large attaché case, it was about three times the thickness and double the length of a normal one, stretching her left arm around she lessened the pain in her arm from her worst battle scar.

Reading the sign _**Nikos Academy**_ pulled on Weiss' heartstrings, causing old memories to weigh herself down. Taking a breath, Weiss walked in and called the elevator, she scowled in annoyance as the sign above it showed it was already on the top floor. As the slow dings reminded Weiss each level the elevator had to stop at she became increasingly irritated, this only served to further worsen Weiss' mood as she failed to get enough sleep on the Bullhead flight over, her mind had ran at full speed running through all the possibilities on who her partner would be and how likely they would hate having to work with someone from Atlas.

Suddenly, Weiss was surprised when the elevator doors opened, she failed to hear the bell telling her it had arrived as she became lost in thought. Stepping into it she could smell the faintest scent of alcohol and she groaned. _Great I'm getting an alcoholic_ she thought to herself. Weiss stood their tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the number for the levels slowly increase. After a short while the lift stopped and the doors opened, she walked into a small empty waiting room and as the reception desk was empty, she presumed that they wanted her to walk in. the moment Weiss placed her hand on the door someone on the other side shouted, the voice was unmistakeable and led to the feeling of a lump in her throat as her heart stopped.

" **NO FUCKING WAY!** "

Weiss froze. She was scared, not just because of who was behind the voice but because of that familiar anger which was laced in every word. Sure, she had seen Ruby during the war, but she never considered they would have to work together again, hell she was not even ready for them to talk to each other over the Scroll.

"Ruby that's enough! You can come in now." Glynda's stern voice carried itself through the door crushing all hope Weiss had that she was mistaken, and it wasn't really Ruby, the shock making her take a moment before she realized the last sentence was directed towards her.

Weiss put her hand up to the door and gently pushed one open, as it did, she steeled herself and took her entrance with her traditional blank stare. She stopped a distance behind Ruby preferring to remain closer to the door, Ruby was stood up against the desk, it was clear that the discussion had gotten heated as some of the piles of paper on the table had be disturbed. Ruby kept her back to Weiss pretending as if she hadn't even noticed her arrival, Glynda gave a small cough to ensure both of them were focused on her.

Glynda spoke with a serious tone, fully aware of Ruby's opinions on the matter ensuring that she would know no more arguing would change it. "Now you both know what is at stake with this so I expect you both to act like adults, Ruby you will be taking the lead in figuring out who stole the weapon and what for, while Weiss your job will be to help in attempting to track the weapon, defusing it for transport and acting as back up for Ruby. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mam." Weiss answered promptly, however Ruby just gave a quiet growl and Weiss could just hear the scowl on her face. Glynda turned her eyes to Ruby, Ruby lost the stare down diverting her eyes towards one of the windows behind Glynda. "Understood." She responded.

Glynda visibly softened and passing the first hurdle.

"Right, your first point of contact is an informant with a representative from Menagerie. They fear the White Fang after failing in their attack at Mistral might be behind the theft to incite panic and further Grimm attacks. You'll be happy to know Ruby that I made sure the meeting would take place in Elysium, I know how fond of that place you are." Ruby gave Glynda a small smile in thanks, even though she was extremely upset about the situation to say the least, being able to go somewhere familiar was greatly comforting for her.

"Ruby could you wait outside for a moment, I need to speak to Weiss alone." Weiss stiffened at that as she realized Ruby would be turning around bringing her to the realization that the two hadn't even acknowledge each other's presence properly yet. Ruby shrugged at the request simply spinning around and walking out, though Weiss could see the anger in Ruby's eyes she was also struck by how similar she looked to the first day they had met at Beacon and how that contrasted to the Ruby she had known throughout the war.

Weiss heard the door click, like a bullet striking her she jerked slightly in surprise shaking her from her thoughts, she shook her head slightly looking at Glynda who sighed, running a hand through her hair, before her expression hardened again as she stared at Weiss, giving her flashbacks to Glynda threatening detentions.

"I was originally against the idea of sending you here, I'm extremely familiar with Ruby's opinions and what you two did to each other but the war is over now."

Weiss opened her mouth slightly to reply but was cut off with a prompt hand from Glynda shooting up from her desk.

"Personally, I hope this offers you both an opportunity to fix some bridges but by the end of it I don't care if you two remain, if that's how you are or if you somehow manage to get some semblance of what you had, all that matters to me is that Ruby finally gets to rid herself of some of her demons."

Weiss paused for a moment thinking on what to say, when she did she spoke slowly and softly.

"I know what I've done and if given the chance I'm willing to try and fix it."

Glynda smiled at her response then dismissed her with a wave returning herself to her work.

Weiss took at as her signal to leave. Reaching for the door Glynda had a final remark for her.

"Oh, and Weiss, don't fail." She turned back slightly to her former teacher.

"Ruby or the job?"

"Both." Glynda answered without even glancing away from her paperwork, almost as if the conversation never happened.

As Weiss dismissed herself from Glynda's office she was promptly met with the scowl on Ruby's face.

"Great! What god did I anger to get this punishment?" She spat angrily as she trailed in frustration behind Weiss as they walked towards the elevator.

"Believe me Ruby this isn't exactly where I want to be either, but it's where we are."

She spoke as she turned, standing slightly off-centre of the lift waiting for Ruby to enter before pushing the button for the ground floor.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them as the lift made its way down, that is until Weiss shrugged her left shoulder to overcome some growing discomfort which earned a chuckle from Ruby.

"What?" Weiss asked clearly annoyed.

Ruby turned her head to her slightly looking into her eyes. "How's the arm?" Ruby knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she would welcome any distraction from the growing anxiety she had of being in the lift, she hated confined spaces.

Weiss flicked her eyes between Ruby's and where her pistol was held on her hip in its holster. "The scythe is looking kinda small these days?" Weiss replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ruby responded by shoving Weiss up against the wall causing an audible thud as Weiss hit her head, in a flash she had her gun pushed into Weiss' stomach as she used her free arm to pin her against the wall under her chin. Slowly she moved the pistol up from her former partners stomach up to her left shoulder pushing against it painfully as she spoke.

"I can add another if you want a reminder." She spat.

Weiss responded by shoving Ruby back herself with her right arm as her left held onto her case with a passion. Suddenly, a glyph appeared behind Weiss, her knight stood behind her threatening Ruby.

"Don't even think about Ruby!"

Ruby relaxed as she was unwilling to follow up on her threat before she noticed how strongly Weiss' hand held onto that case, confused she raised an eyebrow.

"What's in there, something that's going to save us I'm sure?"

Weiss visibly softened as a sadness fell over her, looking down at the case.

"I'm hoping it will do more than that."

The two stood there in silence as it became clear Weiss wasn't going to give Ruby anymore information, to prevent another heavy silence she turned Weiss' attention back to her with a small smirk.

"look at us, less that 10 minutes and we're already trying to kill each other again."

Weiss looked at her with some shame, the sad aura around her remained.

"Can't we stop this already? We've tried, enough haven't we? Don't you remember, the Battle for Mistral or the Slaughter of the Eastern front?"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she was overcome with emotion.

"OF COURSE I REMEMEBER!"

What about the Battle of the Devil's throat or the Collapse of the Northern Fleet? You really think I could just forget everything or every time I saw you standing on the other side of the battlefield, few things hurt me more than that Weiss. I thought that was clear." Ruby trailed of towards the end, the tiredness and weariness of the war reminding her of what they had all done.

Suddenly they were both pulled from their back and forth as the lift stopped accompanied by the bell indicating it had arrived on the ground floor, the doors soon opened.

Ruby step out first turning to Weiss.

"So you're not gonna tell me what's in the case."

Weiss tightened her grip on it as she steeled herself at Ruby.

"No not yet, not until it's finished."


	2. Flashbacks, Flashforwards, Fresh Food:

… 3 years ago, The skies above Mistral.

Ruby was sat with her back against the side of the plane, her hood covered her face, her two only comforts being the subtle vibrations caused by the engines and Crescent Rose which rested in its place on her back.

Across to the other side of the plane other members of the Vale Armed Forces were preparing their gear, two soldiers had finished prepping one of their drop pods before turning and looking towards the small girl in the red hood.

"Why the hell do we get a little kid? I heard the guys over on the Eastern Front have some chick with a minigun, like this is just our luck." The soldier closest to the pod spoke with disdain.

"Hey man, don't be to rash, I heard she was picked personally by Goodwitch for this squad." Responded the other, clearly more worried about the presence of a Huntress.

"Even better, a Huntress picking another Huntress, because nepotism is gonna win this war." Snapped back the first.

Before his more level-headed buddy could respond he started to walk over to Ruby, stopping once Ruby lifted her head slightly, not enough for him to see her face but signalling she was aware of his presence.

"Hey Huntress, you guys caused this war so why do me and my friends have to risk their lives for it?" He spoke angrily, his voice almost breaking into a shout, drawing the attention of the other soldiers. However, before Ruby could respond his friend had caught up to him standing between him and Ruby.

"Come on bro, leave it alone." His voice showed some clear concern.

Rather than dropping it he pushed his friend to his side and took another step towards Ruby.

"No, I want to know, it was your school that killed that Atlas girl, tore her into pieces. What not enough blood for you, you had to attract Grimm as well and the entire Atlas military?"

Ruby held her breath as she flashed back to the fall of Beacon watching Penny's body lying on the ground, however a sudden jerk from the plane drew her back into the present. Finishing her breath she pulled her hood back, looking up at the two soldiers for the first time. Both soldiers had a light stubble and short brown hair while wearing the standard issue dark green Vale uniform. It made Ruby said how much they all lacked colour, ways to express personality and she thanked how lucky she was to be able to keep her image.

"Well, you just gonna sit there like some scared mute." As he spoke Ruby realized she hadn't responded to him.

"The only one who isn't scared here is me, I can feel the negative emotions radiating off you, be sure that doesn't get you killed." Ruby's voice was monotone, not betraying any of her internal emotions or thoughts. The soldier clearly didn't appreciate her answer as he stepped forward again, his right hand formed a fist as he rolled his sleeve up with his left hand. However, before he could go any further his friend stopped him by grabbing him and pushing him back, causing him to stumble and fall onto the floor.

"what are you crazy, you don't just try and throwdown with any huntsman or huntress." The surprise in his voice demonstrated his shock at his friends' actions, his willingness to escalate the situation and also how direct Ruby spoke.

Before the soldier could help his friend up his vision was surrounded by rose petals as he felt like a whirlwind passed him. As he blinked he saw his friend still on the floor but now Ruby was behind him her cape fluttering behind her as she held a knife up against the man's throat.

"You think you are the only one angry about what caused this war? You think you are the only one risking their lives? I could have killed you a dozen different ways the second you stepped on this plane; you want to be angry about something? Be angry about how easy you make yourself to kill, work on that and you may survive this war." Before she even offered him the opportunity to respond Ruby shoved him forward towards his friend and stood up, placing her knife back onto her belt, she ran her hands down her skirt and with her now free hand she pulled Crescent Rose from her back rested on her side before looking up at the more level headed soldier.

"you two get to your pods, we will be dropping soon and I'd rather not be attacked by flying Grimm on the way down." She checked her scroll with her free hand, looking at the time, sighing as she saw her lock screen, the picture of her and the rest of team RWBY in their first term. Turning around she walked away from the two towards the back of the plane and stood next to the door, waiting for it to open.

"I told you not to piss her off." Offering his hand to his threat it was pushed away from the guy on the floor who lifted himself off.

"Whatever, let's go, I don't want to be stuck on this plane longer than I have to be."

Ruby watched from across the plane and sighed a breath of relief, she hadn't meant to be so serious but when he mentioned Beacon and blamed her for this her anger got the better of her. Turning towards the window Ruby lost track of time until a red light lit up above her head and an alarm rang out through the plane signalling it was time to drop. Ruby watched the doors open and the pods were unlocked and slid off the back of the plane, she waited until the last emptied before unravelling Crescent Rose completely and using her semblance to jump off the plane.

Ruby rushed ahead of the pods falling between them, this part was her favourite, especially after so long being cramped up in a plane. The feeling of the wind in her hair and how it flowed through her cape, how she could let the wait of Crescent Rose pull her down as she aimed it towards the ground and prepared her first shot to slow her descent, she savoured this moment as she wouldn't feel it for a while again.

As she squeezed the trigger she felt the recoil jerk her body backwards and as the shot rang out and caused a slight buzzing in her ears she suddenly felt a need to gasp for air as if she couldn't breathe.

… Present, Vacuo.

Ruby jerked awake as she grasped for breath and she took in where she was. She was in the back of a taxi remembering she was in Vacuo before it dawned on her that Weiss was supposed to be with her. She snapped her head to her side and glared across the back of the taxi towards Weiss who was merely sat staring out the window with her case resting in her lap, if she was aware of Ruby being pulled from her sleep she didn't show it. Thankfully she didn't have to approach the subject as the taxi suddenly pulled over signalling they had arrived.

As they both got out the back, Ruby and Weiss walked to the boot as it opened. Ruby reached in and pulled out her bag and slung it around her shoulder before turning to Weiss.

"Well princess, you're the rich one, pay the man." Ruby spoke dismissively as she turned her back and stared at the building in front of them with excitement as he eyes rested on the sign that stood proudly in the centre, even if it was a little worn.

 _ **Elysium**_

Weiss wanted to snap back at Ruby but realized her attention was now elsewhere and the man was still waiting to be paid she handed him some Lien and thanked him as she watched him pull out and away.

Weiss turned to Ruby and pushed her with her free hand against the back of her shoulder.

"Come on then, what is so great about this dump?" Weiss spoke just as dismissively as Ruby though her voice was slightly laced with venom, angry at the use of her Beacon nickname.

Ruby growled at being pushed before ignoring her and walking towards the door and held it open for Weiss. "Come on now I'll get the door for you, you've probably forgotten that people other than servants can open them."

Weiss glared at Ruby as she walked through. "Oh please, it's more surprising that you haven't forgotten the basic manners I taught you at Beacon."

Ruby let go of the door as she prayed that Glynda would see sense and end this partnership quickly before she did something that risked starting another war. She walked quickly to get ahead of Weiss almost barging past her and turned around towards her.

"look just stay behind me and don't speak."

Weiss realized they must have been in the entrance as Ruby opened another door which unveiled a surprisingly well kept if old bar, the quality of it surprised Weiss as she followed behind Ruby who weaved between a mixture of occupied tables and empty ones she saw little cards telling that some were reserved, she was caught off guard that Ruby's favourite place in Vacuo wasn't some back alley pub, even more so a restaurant also as she peered past the bar and could see the kitchen on the other side.

Weiss realized Ruby had stopped as she reached the bar waiting for the barmaid behind to realize she was there, as Weiss stood next to Ruby instead of behind her she had to catch her breath in an attempt to hide her shock as the barmaid had her back to her but she had the most luxurious long flowing blond hair pulled into a neat low ponytail which scarcely contained it. Ruby whistled to gain the barmaids attention causing her to spin around as if surprised.

As she did Weiss became saddened as she realized she was mistaken, the girls' resemblance ended there, though some part of her realized why Ruby must come here. Her smile though still radiated as she rested her eyes on Ruby though.

"Sup Red, wasn't expecting you around these parts anytime soon, let me guess the usual?" she spoke with a clear tang in her accent and Weiss had to force herself from staring at the woman's hair.

Ruby shrugged towards Weiss as she spoke. "Yea I've got some problems to deal with and as you can see some of it is moving so the usual would be great."

The woman's smile didn't falter as it landed on Weiss.

"Prefect, you know where your spot is and I'll bring it over in a moment, anything for your friend?" Ruby turned her head towards Weiss and stared at her for a moment and Weiss was just grateful it wasn't in disgust. It was as if she could see the cogs turning in her head before sighing.

"I guess, wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression of you."

The girl laughed before pulling out two bottles from a fridge and opening them, setting them to one side as she spoke to Weiss.

"So what will it be?" she spoke with the same tone as she did to Ruby as if Ruby's clear contempt for her didn't cloud her judgement.

Weiss locked eyes with the woman as she weighed up her options.

"Could I have a single vodka and grape soda please?" she asked slightly intimidated by the woman's unwavering smile.

She responded by raising a single eyebrow as she pulled out a clean glass. "Grape? Not a common choice?"

Weiss smiled slightly as if the woman was already rubbing off on her. "Yea well everyone likes grape." Weiss' eyes landed on the woman's chest as she read the nametag, _Beth_

Beth laughed as she started pouring in some vodka while pulling out a can of fizzy grape. "True enough, you two head other and I'll bring it other in a moment."

Ruby and Weiss nodded as Weiss turned to follow Ruby who led her into a corner circle table which had a half moon sofa going around it. Ruby placed her bag underneath the table before sliding into one side as Wiess slide into the other, placing her case on her lap. As Weiss started to look around and take in more of her surroundings Ruby spoke drawing her attention."

"You know we're supposed to trust each other." Ruby spoke surprisingly seriously; Weiss would have expected Ruby to say that in a more sarcastic tone and therefore suspected that Ruby had a more ulterior motive.

"Yea, I guess we are." Weiss responded, evidently wary of Ruby's intentions.

Before Ruby continued she reached under the table and pulled out her duffel bag, placing it on the centre of the table, standing up slightly she unzipped it and pulled it open unveiling an array of clothing suitable for differing environments and peering a little further Weiss could see a toolkit for Ruby to clean her weapons, as Weiss looked at the toolkit Ruby sat back than and spoke.

"Well I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours?" Ruby asked smugly.

Weiss locked eyes with Ruby, clearly not impressed with her theatrics as well as Ruby seemingly ignoring what she said as they left the elevator. Sighing, Weiss quickly formulated a plan and came to a decision, placing the case onto the table she spun the two dials that were on the sides putting in the passcode, as she did Ruby could hear the tell-tale sounds of mechanisms clicking together and Weiss spun it around as it unclicked open pulling up the lid showing Ruby its contents.

Ruby lent in slightly squashing down the contents of her bag so she could see across the table clearly. Ruby's eyes landed on a variety of different papers, some seemed like reports others looked like schematics which she assumed were for the missing device. Leaning back clearly disheartened at boring reward for forcing the princesses' hand, though now that she thought about it, it was classic Weiss to be all work.

Weiss sighed in relief as Ruby seemed satisfied as Ruby slumped into her chair, Ruby spoke as Weiss closed the case and placed it back on her lap.

"So, what did you mean then when you said _not until it's finished_?" Ruby scoffed disparaging the seemingly boring contents.

Weiss stiffened a bit however thankfully for Weiss Ruby failed to notice. "Well I haven't finished planning how to deactivate the device if whoever took it decides to use it. Nor have I been able to figure out a way to track it."

Ruby laughed as Weiss admitted her failings, it brought here an embarrassingly high amount of satisfaction to hear that. However, before she could mock Weiss further she heard an annoyed coughing sound next to her. Ruby looked to her side and her eyes met an apron, as her eyes travelled upwards they passed a hand holding a tray, continuing up she reached the face of Beth who had an eyebrow raised annoyingly as she pointed with her free hand to Ruby's bag still on the table.

"What have I said about making a mess?" She spoke and Weiss couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious, though she supposed it was both.

Ruby quickly grabbed the bag zipping it closed as she threw it under the table. "My bad Beth." Ruby's voice held an amount of shame that surprised Weiss, she guessed Ruby probably made some signature mess like she had at Beacon and was sworn to never do it again.

With the now empty table, Beth place the tray onto an empty table next to them and placed to open bottles of beer towards Ruby and Weiss was handed her grape vodka, which she thanked her for as she placed it down. Turning back to the tray Beth brought over a freshly cooked hotdog with a monstrous amount of toppings and sauce, as the plate was slid towards Ruby it was almost as if Weiss could see the hearts taking shape in Ruby's eyes as she set her sights on her meal. Beth picked up the tray and turned to return to the bar. "If you need anything else, you'll know where I am."

Ruby was midway through devouring her meal when she seemingly froze, her eyes locked on someone behind them, however before Weiss could turn around the person appeared beside her and moved to sit beside her forcing her to slide along the sofa towards the middle. As Weiss turned her head she landed on black hair and cat ears that peeked out from the hair. Looking down she was met with a face she thought she'd seen infrequently throughout the last 4 years. However the person spoke before either her or Ruby could speak, herself from shock and Ruby due to still having half a hotdog in her mouth.

"I wasn't expecting them to send you two." Blake smiled as she struggled to hide a laugh at Ruby's struggle to quickly finish her food, who clearly wanted to ask the Faunus seemingly a million questions if the speed in which she inhaled the hotdog acted as an indicator.


End file.
